Mouth Of The Town
by ComradeAsh
Summary: Everyone has a story about their first time. Some are sweet and romantic, some are incredible, some are bizarre, and some are disasters. Kenny Omega's story may be all those things rolled into one.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny was getting that familiar buggy feeling he gets when he's in a crowd and his anxiety starts to crank up, but he kept it in check by looking down and avoiding everyone's gaze. The party was in full swing with music blaring from the lounge halfway down the dorm hall. Eager drinkers pressed in around him as he pumped the keg. There was not one familiar face in the crowd. Everyone there was with his roommate or his circle of friends. Normally, Kenny wouldn't have associated with his roommate and would have preferred the quiet solitude of the library but the thought of strangers touching his things had been too much, so he volunteered to man the keg. This way, he could keep an eye on his stuff and get free beer.

Black leather combat boots appeared on the floor before him, a change from all the tennis shoes, sandals, and flip-flops he had been seeing. Kenny's eyes followed the boots up to a pair of ridiculously small black shorts with a blue outline, up to a black crop top which also had a blue outline, up to a beautiful face framed by long blonde hair with pink dyed ends, up until his eyes locked onto brilliant blue eyes outlined in heavy mascara. She half-sneered at him, as if in challenge. He just nodded in greeting and passed her a beer. She gave him a little crooked smile and melted into the crowd, leaving him slightly flushed. He continued pouring but kept thinking about her blue eyes and how they seemed to bore into him.

Later those boots and those eyes were back, looking for more beer. Her hands were empty, though, and the supply of plastic cups had run out several minutes before. "Sorry," he said. "What happened to your cup?"

She scowled. "I put it down to send a text and it must have been picked up by one of these ass-hat frat boys." Pointing to a half-full mug on the shelf next to him, she asked, "Whose is that?"

"Mine," he explained. She picked it up and downed the rest before smirking and holding it out. Kenny refilled it and she took a long sip off the top before handing it back.

"I'm Alexa," she volunteered as he took a drink.

"Kenny," he said as she took the mug from his hands. Kenny glanced downwards and noticed a piercing in her belly button. He took a step back and took her entire image in. She was very short, with a slight build. At first glance she appeared frail but he noticed the way the cords stood out on her arms as she randomly plucked textbooks off his shelf and thumbed through them before replacing them in the wrong location. "Alexa's a nice name," he said, attempting conversation. He winced inwardly at the awkward tone of his voice. Starting a conversation was not something Kenny was good at.

"Short for Alexis," she explained without looking up from his physics text.

He stole a sidelong glance at her body. Her legs were tanned and smooth and looked soft to the touch. Her thighs looked like they would make great pillows. He took note of her ass, despite not getting a clear view of it. Her cheeks were practically popping out of her shorts, which made Kenny ponder about her choice of outfit. There was no way she innocently wore such a revealing outfit. When he looked up, she was watching him intently. Attempting to cover up his embarrassment, he joked, "Did you just come from the Young Republicans meeting?"

"Church - I'm an altar girl," she said without missing a beat. She looked Kenny over critically. "You don't fit in, either."

He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans but he knew what she meant. His body language was all wrong. He nodded. "My roommate's party, my roommate's friends, his friends' friends, and so on. You know anyone here?"

She shook her head. "No one. I walked a friend back to her room after a movie, heard the music and decided to crash."

They talked as he continued pouring beers. Alexa told him she was majoring in sociology and he said he was studying computer science and engineering. The fact that she didn't run away after he told her was encouraging. The music down the hall was cranked even higher and drinkers crowded in around them, forcing them closer together. Alexa shouted one-sided conversation in his ear as he pumped the keg. To be honest, he didn't recall too much of what she said but he clearly remembered the feel of her breath on his ear and the five times her body rubbed against his arm as the crowd pressed in.

Eventually the keg ran dry and he had the unenviable task of turning away drunk but thirsty souls, their collective mood turning darker by the moment. All of his attempts to get them out the door failed, the crowd growing more surly. In the end it was Alexa who drove them from the room with pushes and kicks, swearing at them the whole time. He taped a sign on the door, closed it, and locked it.

"Thanks. I thought we were going to be overrun."

"The only thing a mob will understand is force," she explained. It sounded like she was disappointed in him in some way. "You need to be more forceful and not let them walk all over you." He nodded mutely, thoroughly chastised. Then she smiled slightly. "Anyway, I owed you for sharing your mug."

Alexa sat cross-legged on his bed, sipping what was left of the beer, watching him shuffle around the room picking up trash. Her shorts had somehow ridden up, exposing even more of her ass. He pretended not to notice and concentrated on stacking discarded plastic cups and tossing them in the wastebasket. He finally got to his bookshelf and was, at last, able to reshuffle the textbooks into the correct order. The urge to touch them seven times almost overwhelmed him but he fought it successfully. Only crazy people touched things like that. When he looked at her, he saw she had a curious expression on her face.

"What?"

Her eyes narrowed and her lips twisted thoughtfully. Finally, she asked, "Are you gay?"

"No," he said, his tone completely inoffensive. It was not the first time that question had been asked of him.

"Didn't think so." She patted the mattress next to her. "Come here and take a break."

He sat on the bed with his back against the wall. He tried to look relaxed on the outside but he doubted he succeeded. Every nerve in his body was jangling and his body felt stiff as a board. Alexa didn't seem to notice. Instead she rubbed at a mark on her shorts before turning and looking at him closely. He started to wither under her stare.

"What?" he asked again, afraid she had noticed any sort of stiffness from his posture.

She shook her head, a frown on her face. "You're not like other guys, are you?"

"No, I suppose not."

She nodded, absently picking at the scuff mark. Without warning, she kissed Kenny. Hard. She pinned him against the wall. Once he recovered from the initial shock, he began to return the kiss but he was very clearly a step behind. Her tongue forced its way past his lips, so alive and electric. His hand went to her back; her hand went to his crotch as she drove him down onto the bed. Tentatively he moved his hand down to her ass and she boldly shoved her hand down the front of his jeans.

She stopped kissing and stared at his crotch, her hand squeezing up and down his length. Her hands scrabbled at his jeans, tugging them down to his thighs until he was exposed and erect before her. Alexa muttered, "No fucking way!"

Before Kenny had a chance to speak, she had him in her mouth. Someone was pounding on the door, jiggling the handle and demanding beer. The shouting and pounding and sucking continued unabated for several minutes until the knocker finally took the hint and went away. All he could hear, aside from the thudding of his heart, were the soft wet sounds of her mouth sliding over his cock.

The feel of her tongue was too much and his whole body tensed. With a groan, he came, eliciting a muted whimper from Alexa. She continued bobbing for another minute, the sensations intensifying with each bob, drawing out more groans from deep within his body. Finally, she ceased and let him slide from her lips. She sat back against the wall and dabbed at the corners of her mouth before sucking on her finger.

He laid there, stunned and pleased and vulnerable and invincible all rolled into one. The feeling of invincibility faded, though, and he gradually became aware he was lying naked in front of a girl with his now-limp cock on full display. Embarrassed, he started to pull his pants up but her hand stopped him.

"Don't; seeing it pleases me," she said. "Your very first blowjob?" He nodded dumbly and she smiled. "Thought so. What did you think?"

He tried to put it into words but his vocabulary failed him. "It was amazing. I-" How could he describe something that made him feel so many different emotions all at one time? Instead, he shrugged and shook his head.

She nodded in agreement. "Kneel on the floor in front of me." He did and she scooted to the edge of the bed. Alexa pulled down her shorts, slowly revealing the pure flesh of her thighs, and the black cotton of her panties. She took a handful of his slightly longish curly brown hair and pulled it, bringing his face to her crotch. Kenny blankly stared at it. "Kiss it," she commanded.

He pressed his lips against the dry fabric. Alexa shifted and he felt soft yielding flesh under the panties. Her musk filled his nose and he became light-headed. He kissed her again, his mouth open slightly and her hips rose slightly to meet him. Without hesitation he licked her and the cotton turned from dry to damp to wet and then eventually, he could faintly taste her. He tongued her roughly through her panties, wanting, no, needing more until she pushed his head back with one hand.

Those sharp blue eyes, punctuated by black eyeliner, stared at him intently. He couldn't tell if she was pleased or angry but he did recognize her surprise. He didn't know how long she held him there but with each passing moment he became more desperate to taste her again. Finally, her eyes narrowed and with her free hand she pushed her panties down her thighs, leaving him to pull them the rest of the way off. The hand holding his hair slowly relaxed and dropped away.

He bent down and softly kissed her inner thigh. She tasted like fall, of rain and the sweet smell of slowly decaying leaves. He kissed higher and now he could truly smell her. He paused and, for the first time in his life, gazed at a woman's sex. Neatly trimmed brown pubic hair framed her glistening folds. The swollen clit bulged slightly under its hood, calling to him. He could feel her heat on his face, drawing him in. His tongue parted her, delved into her, and dipped into her nectar. A guttural moan filled his ears and his soul fell into her, drowning happily in the pool of her wet heat.

With slow and tender licks and kisses, Kenny explored every nook and cranny of her, liberating her juices, coating his mouth and chin. Low, primal sounds filled the room only to be muted by the sudden pressure of her thighs against his head. He pushed on, his tongue darting and flicking as she trembled and shook beneath him. Her thighs hugged his face, each squeeze more powerful than the last, cutting off the blood to his brain until the world dimmed.

When he came to his senses, Alexa had him by his hair and was twisting his head painfully to the side. Tremors rolled through her body and she looked down at him triumphantly. Her face was flush and sweat beaded on her forehead. With a crooked smile, she pushed Kenny away playfully in an odd display of affection. He wiped his face with his shirt and realized his erection was back.

Alexa looked at the clock and bolted from the bed. "Shit! My curfew is in ten minutes!"

He couldn't believe his ears. "You live in Mother Mary?" He teased. She shot him a dangerous look as she put her shorts back on. To make up for the slight, he offered to walk her back.

They hustled across campus to Mary Hall, the lone all-women dorm on campus. Also known as Mother Mary, the Nunnery, or, more crudely, the Virgin Vault, it was the only dorm that had a curfew. A favorite of over-protective parents to guard their daughters against all the evils of college life, it was also the only dorm with a waiting list. They got to the front doors with two minutes to spare according to the large antique clock over the entrance. Alexa kissed him lightly on the lips before disappearing inside. He was walking on air on his way home before realization set in.

He had forgotten to get her number and he didn't know her last name. He clicked his tongue in frustration, chastising himself for being such an idiot.

The following week, he walked slowly past Mary Hall on the way to and from class hoping he'd run into Alexa, even walking out of his way whenever he had time. He had her panties which he had found balled up under the edge of his bed and he carried them with him like he was the prince in a perverted version of Cinderella. Not once did he get a glimpse of her. He slept with the shirt he had worn that night. He hadn't washed it and he could still smell her on it.

After two weeks he had almost given up seeing her again. He was in his room catching up on homework when he heard a voice. "Hey." He looked up at those brilliant blue eyes. Alexa was standing in his open door wearing a white tank top and black leggings, a lock of blonde hair covering one eye. She flashed a sultry smile and asked, "Am I bothering you?"

"Nope," he said, quickly closing his Advanced Calculus textbook. She shut the door and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is your roommate around?"

"No, he rarely sleeps here. He usually stays with friends who belong to the frat he's rushing so I basically get the room to myself."

"About that night," she began but stopped. She gave him a cold, hard stare. "You haven't told anyone about it, have you?" Kenny swore that he hadn't. "Good, keep it that way. You tell anyone and I'll hurt you."

"I swear, I won't say anything," He said meekly, withering under her gaze. She was starting to scare the absolute shit out of him.

"Okay, I believe you." She looked at him for a long moment then said, "Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes. I want to see you naked."

"Why?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Alexa stood up, tilted her head and looked curiously at him. "Are you a virgin?"

He swallowed and avoided her eyes. He finally shrugged and confessed, "I've never done those things before."

"What? Kiss a girl? Feel another person's tongue on your own? Touch a girl's ass?" He stared at the floor under the desk. He was too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. "Or was it something else?" she persisted.

"You know, like what you did to me," He bumbled.

"You mean when I put your erect cock in my mouth and sucked on it until you ejaculated your sperm down my throat? That's called a blowjob."

"Right. That." He swallowed nervously and went on. "And what I did to you."

"Ah, you mean cunnilingus, more commonly known as eating me out or licking my cunt."

"Yeah. Licking your pussy."

Alexa shook her head. "You didn't lick my cat, you licked my cunt."

"Ok."

"Did you like licking my cunt?"

"Yeah."

"Say it."

"I liked licking you."

"I want you to say the word." She waited, an amused expression on her face. She was thoroughly enjoying how uncomfortable Kenny was. "Say, cunt."

"Cunt," he said quietly, flinching as he did so. All his life he had been taught that was the worst word one could ever say.

She laughed. "My God, you really are a virgin, in more ways than one." Her laughter shamed him and his ears burned. He felt so small. "Well, at least I know you're clean. Tell me, Kenny, are you one of those types who save themselves for marriage? Did you swear a promise to your god you would remain pure and chaste until your wedding night?" she mocked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," he said a bit defensively.

"Do you believe in god, Kenny?"

"No, do you?"

Alexa snorted with derision. "I don't have time to waste on that nonsense." She slipped her black leggings downwards. "I don't have time to waste, period. Do you want to lick my cunt again, Kenny?" She reached into her panties. "I'm so wet and I'm so willing. Do you want to taste me, Kenny?" She pulled her hand out and held it up in front of him. Two of her fingers glistened and shone. He was already salivating. He nodded. "Then take off your fucking clothes." There was a menace behind those words even though they were said neutrally.

He stood and peeled off his shirt, then his jeans. After a moment's hesitation he kicked off his boxers. Alexa shook her head and pointed at his feet. He understood and pulled off his socks. He stood there in the middle of his room naked and semi-aroused as Alexa walked slowly around him appraising his body, taking in his abs and muscles. He silently prayed she wouldn't notice the rather rough scratches on his chest that were basically flaming red. She stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow as she looked at his cock.

"Utterly fucking amazing," she said softly. "How big is it?"

Like most guys, Kenny had been curious with the length of his penis. He had measured it and done his research but for some reason he was embarrassed to admit that to her. Instead he simply said, "Bigger than average, I suppose."

She shook her head. "Indeed it is. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me again and my memory was fucked up. But there it is." She sighed. "On your knees," she commanded.

He obeyed. Alexa swiftly took off her leggings and stood before him. "I can't have a boyfriend," she said as he tasted her. He didn't care. He just nodded and drank her in.

In the end, she was sitting naked in the desk chair with one leg draped over the armrest and him kneeling on the floor in front of her, his head buried between her legs as orgasm chased orgasm. When she finally pushed him away almost a half an hour had passed.

Brief explosions of pain blossomed in his knees as he stood, his joints stiff. He rubbed his neck to work out the kinks and looked down at Alexa. She laid there, draped over the chair, wasted with exhaustion but with a satisfied look on her face. Her bubbly, pert breasts rose and fell. It was oddly hypnotic to Kenny.

She motioned him over until he was standing next to her. "Masturbate on me," she said, tipping her head back, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Her voice was tired and strained and for a brief moment she looked sickly. When he hesitated, she said emphatically, "Kenny, I want you to jerk off until your cum sprays over my face!"

Kenny stood over her and masturbated as Alexa's hands played lightly over her body, her fingers teasing her nipples and tracing random patterns over her stomach. The room was silent except for the rhythmic whispering of skin rubbing skin. She still had her eyes closed, and her mouth half-open and inviting. He watched her drive her middle finger deep into her cunt. With her other hand she caressed his balls, pulling him closer to her expectant mouth until the tip of his cock rubbed against her lips.

She sucked it momentarily then whispered, "I can't have a boyfriend."

He continued stroking, his orgasm nearing. Her lips nuzzled the underside of the fleshy tip, sending jolts of electricity directly down his shaft, through his balls, and up his spine. With a groan, the dam burst. White lines of cum jetted across the bridge of her nose and caught in her heavy lashes. She pulled him into her mouth and he came some more. When he was finished, his knees felt weak.

"I can't have a boyfriend," she repeated as his seed dribbled slowly from the corner of her mouth.

He offered her a towel to clean up. Alexa climbed wearily into Kenny's bed and pulled the covers over her. He watched her sleep for a while before he got dressed and went back to his desk. He touched every item on the desk exactly seven times in the proper order before he could resume his calculus homework, letting her sleep for an hour before he woke her gently.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexa, you have to get back before curfew," Kenny said softly. She mumbled an acknowledgement and pulled him into bed, her buttocks pressing up against his growing erection. They laid there for several minutes, with him lightly stroking her hair. At last she rose from the bed and dressed.

She looked him steadily in the eye. "I can't have a boyfriend."

"I know," he said. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm."

This time, he remembered to get her phone number.

The next evening, they were sitting in a booth at a busy coffee shop. Alternative music played overhead as students studied and writers pretended to write the great American novel on their laptops. Kenny was not the type to go out in public but Alexa had succeeded in dragging him out of his room. He surreptitiously tapped the handle of his mug the correct number of times before he drank. Alexa took a sip of her coffee and carefully set it down.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

The question caught him off guard. He thought for a minute then shrugged. It couldn't hurt to tell her the truth. "I have an anxiety disorder that makes it hard for me to meet people, especially girls."

She frowned. "You didn't have any problems talking to me that first night."

"That's partly because of the beer," he explained, "and mostly that you talked to me first. You broke the ice and you carried the conversation. If you think back, I just went along for the ride."

"So," she shrugged, "why don't you meet girls at parties or bars?"

He fidgeted with a stirring straw, twisting it into knots. "Crowds make me anxious, I mean, really anxious. There's a reason I'm sitting with my back to the rest of the room, so I don't know how many people are here. I can't go to any athletic events, and if a campus bus is crowded I'll wait for the next one which sometimes makes me late for class. Even big lectures give me a buggy feeling." The straw finally snapped between his fingers on the forty-third twist.

There's a name for what Kenny had: Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Why he wouldn't directly tell Alexa he had OCD, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he was keenly aware of how truly crazy he was. His main obsession was numbers. He counted everything, how many twists it took to break a straw or how many steps he would take to and from class. His compulsion was having to touch things seven times to make everything all right. The anxiety on top of OCD was just a perk.

"Oh my God, you've never been to a football game?" she asked incredulously. "That's a sacrilege at this school."

He shook his head. "Just the thought of a hundred thousand people all in one place makes me nauseous."

"Do you get full-blown panic attacks?" He nodded. "Ever tried medication?"

He chewed on his lower lip. The subject was a touchy one because of the stigma of taking prescribed meds. It had been his experience that once someone found out, they treated him differently. But Alexa wasn't like other people. "Yeah, but I haven't found one I like. They do help alleviate the anxiety but they all have drawbacks. Some made me feel like a zombie, some are better but everything is still a tad foggy, and some have undesirable side effects."

"Such as?"

He fidgeted in his seat. He hated talking about it but Alexa's piercing gaze wouldn't let him go. "This one particular drug gave me a raging erection."

"Sounds like fun," she said mischievously, "what with all that meat you're packing."

"It wasn't. I was sixteen and already a typical horny teenager. I got plenty of erections all on my own. When I was on the med I was hard all the time and not only was it embarrassing it was also very painful."

"Do you have any of those pills left?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

"No, I flushed them a long time ago." Alexa pouted at him across the table.

They sipped their coffee in silence until Alexa declared, "You are a fucking enigma." Kenny couldn't decide if he should be insulted or flattered. "You're a virgin who can barely go out in public, let alone talk to women, but you have a cock any girl would kill to suck or fuck. And there's no way you should be that good at eating me out. How can you be that good?" He shrugged as he had no clue. "Did someone teach you?"

"No, but I do like watching it in videos," he admitted. "In fact, it's the only kind of porn I like. I really enjoy seeing a woman get off." That wasn't the whole truth, though. A more accurate statement would be that he always had a feeling something bad would happen if the woman didn't orgasm. Watching a video for the first time always filled him with trepidation as he didn't know if they would show the woman climaxing.

"What's it like for you, what's going through your mind when you have your tongue buried in my cunt?"

"I don't know." He paused. "It's like I'm in some sort of trance and it's the only thing in the world. Nothing else exists. Maybe I blackout or something, you know, the way an alcoholic will blackout when they've been drinking."

Alexa nodded at him. "Try to describe what it's like to lick me."

He thought about it for a long time before he said, "It's kind of like eating a perfectly ripe peach. You know, there's that window of two or three weeks in August when Michigan Red Haven peaches are the perfect ripeness. You bite into the fuzzy skin and the sweet juice rolls down your chin and you can't help but to slurp it up and the flesh is soft yet firm under your tongue. That's the closest I can come to describing it."

Alexa stared at him as he finished his coffee. It had grown cold but he couldn't bear to leave it unfinished. Finally, she said, "Back in a moment," and walked off to the restrooms. A minute later she was back and dropped a ball of green material in his lap as she sat back down. "Feel it," she said, "Feel how wet you've made me."

The crotch of her panties was soaked and Kenny fought the urge to bring them up to his nose so he could breathe her in. He smiled, checked the time on his cell and said, "Come on, I'll walk you back."

A silence enveloped them as they walked across campus. She was obviously deep in thought and he couldn't get any words out of his mouth. At her lobby, he tried to give her panties back but she stuffed them in his front pants pocket, her fingers brushing lightly along his semi-rigid cock. Without a word she went inside.

He was walking up the steps of his dorm when he received a text from her: _Its your fault im masterb8ing now._

He laughed and sent back, _Hope your roomie doesn't mind._

By the time he had climbed the stairs to his floor, he got back, _Shes studying w/ her back to me. Now shut up im trying to concentr8._

Over the next several weeks, Alexa and Kenny saw each other quite a bit, although somewhat randomly. Alexa would drop by unannounced and he was never quite able to predict when she would visit. He could see her three or four consecutive nights and then there would be up to five days before she showed up again. Their trysts were brief and to the point, consisting of oral sex and handjobs. Alexa was always in charge.

Once she walked into his room and shut the door. He looked up from his homework and started to speak but she stopped him with an upraised hand. Her hair was done up in pigtails, and the pink streaks were now replaced with dark blue. Alexa unbuttoned the raincoat that came down to her knees and let it drop to the floor. Of course, she was naked underneath. Her pubic hair was dyed a shade of dark blue, correlating with her hair.

He watched breathlessly, as her hand delved between her legs. He could hear the squelching as her fingers penetrated her sex. He could see the glistening flesh as she parted the outer lips. He swore he could smell her from across the room. Her other hand tugged mercilessly on her nipples making them red and swollen. The entire time she masturbated she kept her eyes on Kenny. After she came, she pulled her coat on, buttoned it up, and left. She never said a word.

The following visit, she taught him how to pleasure her with just his fingers.

He thought he was the luckiest guy on campus. Alexa was an incredibly sexual creature who was teaching him so much. He was amazed at how much pleasure she could provide with just her hands and mouth. More importantly, she wanted him to please her with his mouth and fingers. He fed off her orgasms.

He didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but he desperately wanted more. Even though he very much wanted to have sex with her, the topic of intercourse never came up. He assumed she never suggested it because it was some sort of line that couldn't be crossed - If they fucked, he would be her boyfriend and she couldn't have that. He never brought up the topic because he had the idea that if they had sex, Alexa would become seriously ill and die.

He knew that sounded crazy, but he couldn't help these kinds of thoughts from occurring. Once he had them, he obsessed over them, making the fear palpable. So in order to protect Alexa, they couldn't have sex. He never told her this. He never told her this. He wished he had, but he never did.

One Saturday night, he was working a shift at the central campus computing lab. A handful of students were well spread out in the lab, making for a rather dull night. That's the way he liked it as he could get his homework done and get paid for it. His coworker and him sat in the Pit, an ironic name for the raised circular workspace overlooking the lab. The Pit was also a convenient barrier between him and the students. Alexa walked up and leaned over the counter at him. "How late you working tonight?" she asked in a hushed tone. Her hair was now streaked with red. He wondered briefly if her pubic hair was matching.

"Until 2 AM. Sorry."

She frowned and looked around the mostly empty lab before asking, "How many of them do you think are watching porn right now and mentally frigging themselves?" He shot a look at his coworker but he had headphones on and was engrossed in a movie. He moved away from him and Alexa followed along the outer perimeter. "There aren't that many people here but I bet at least one," she persisted.

He shook his head. "Doubtful. People tend to do that when they're alone in their room."

She pointed at a monitor in front of him. "Can you use that computer to see what they're doing?"

"Yeah, but it's our policy not to."

"Let me back there, I want to take a look."

"Sorry, employees only. They have a very strict rule about that."

"Then I'd like an application, please," she pestered. Kenny sighed and pulled an application from a file and handed it to her along with a pen - he figured it would be easier than arguing with her. She looked it over and asked, "Who does the interview?"

"Tonight I would do the pre-interview but a full-time staffer would do the final."

Alexa smiled wickedly, put the pen to her lips and sucked lightly on it. "I think there is at least one person here watching porn this very moment but you think not. We should bet on it," she suggested.

"What would we bet?"

"If I win, I want you to seriously consider a proposal. If you win -"

"You have to tell me why you can't have a boyfriend," he finished.

She frowned. "Not very imaginative. Alright, if that's what you want." They shook hands and she pointed at the computer. "You do whatever typing you need to do while I fill this out." It took him less than a minute to launch a program and click a few parameters to get the answer. In less than that time, Alexa had completed the application and was holding it out to him. He checked to see if anyone was watching before he turned the monitor towards her, defeated. "Ha!" she exclaimed. "I knew it!"

Shaking his head, he turned the monitor back and closed the program. Three people were surfing porn sites. He took the application and asked, "So, what's your proposal?"

"I'd like my pre-interview first, then we can talk."

"Alright." He started to read over her application but she protested.

"I believe I have an expectation of privacy during an interview. Is there a room we can use?"

He let his coworker know he was doing a pre-interview. He nodded without ever looking up from his movie. Alexa and Kenny went to a small conference room and sat at the table. He started through the prepared list of b. s. questions.

"So, Miss Bliss," he read the name she wrote on the application, "why do you want to work at this lab?"

"Well, I've always found computers sexy, what with all those big hard drives and such."

He made a check mark. "And what are your best qualities?"

She looked up at the ceiling. "I'm loyal, punctual, and I don't take shit from anybody. Also, I give a pretty mean blowjob and have been told my cunt tastes like the nectar of the gods. Your words, not mine," she reminded me.

"All admirable qualities," he agreed. "What's you're greatest weakness?"

"If someone gives me shit I hurt them. Sometimes I end up in jail." He laughed and shook his head. "Did I pass the first round?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we can't hire you, Miss Bliss. According to your application you have a PhD so you're over-qualified." He added, "And you've been convicted of a felony but you neglected to say what for."

"I always knew I would make it someday," she smirked. She stood and came around the table and sat on the edge right in front of him. She took the application from his hands and tore it up, letting the pieces fall one by one from her fingers. Then Alexa fixed him with those blue eyes of hers. "I'm going to propose something that I want you to take your time thinking about before giving me an answer and I'd like you to not interrupt me with any questions until I'm done."

She waited a moment. He sat silently so she continued. "You love to lick my cunt." It was a statement and not a question but he nodded anyway. "Now I've been eaten out by half a dozen people and it is my unbiased opinion you are far better than any of them, and that includes a couple of lesbians." He opened his mouth to comment but shut it quickly. "It was a phase," she explained.

"Anyway, the other night I was having a powwow with several girls and the topic invariably turned to sex. You may not know this but sometimes when women talk to other women about sex, it can be in a very explicit manner. Anyway, the talk came around to oral and listening to these girls, I realized they've never experienced anything like I have with you. It made me a little sad for them and made me feel a bit selfish. As I've said before, I can't have a boyfriend but I feel like I've effectively taken you off the market. You should be out there meeting girls and going to town, or more to the point, downtown, but you spend a lot of your free time with me."

A dark look must have passed over his face because she added quickly, "Don't worry, I still want to hang out with you and suck that beautiful cock of yours. And I want you to keep on sticking your tongue up my love hole," she added. He relaxed and waited for her to go on.

"The other problem is that you're anti-social. Maybe that's what attracted me to you, initially, since I'm a fellow outcast. So, add all that up and it's a dilemma. I want to keep hanging out with you, I want to help you, and I want to help my fellow woman. So, what's the solution?"

He shrugged as he didn't have the slightest clue as to where she was going with this. "To be honest, I didn't know either until last night when I was lying in bed, masturbating while imagining your face buried in my crotch. The answer was right there, staring me in the cunt." She paused and smiled. "I propose that I set you up with girls who are in dire need of a good licking!"

He sat and stared at her for a very long time. His mouth was possibly hanging open. Finally, he asked, "Can I talk now?" She nodded. "You want to pimp me out?"

Alexa shook her head vigorously. "No, of course not, no money will change hands, although I will get a piece of the action."

"What do you mean?"

"Afterwards, you tell me, in glorious Technicolor, all the sordid details. It's a win-win-win for everyone. You meet new girls, they have the best orgasms of their lives, your fame spreads, and I get off afterwards."

"Sounds like everyone will get off. Will I?"

She smiled and placed her hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Silly boy - of course you do. It's part of the 'after.' Now," she slid off the table and stood up, "I want you to think about this and tell me your answer tomorrow night. Pick me up at six and take me out to dinner."

"Why should I take you to dinner?"

"It's only fair," she said over her shoulder as she walked out. "I'm a convicted felon with a doctorate. I can't get a job in this economy."

He sat in that room for a long time and pondered on what kind of sociopath he had gotten mixed up with.

He didn't get any sleep that night. He simply laid there and thought about her proposal. It was both terrifying and titillating. He would have to put himself out there and meet new people. On the other hand, he longed to know how other girls tasted. Would they be like Alexa or does each woman have their own unique flavor? From the porn he'd seen, he knew vaginas came in all shapes and shades but would they taste different? Would some girls be clean shaven? He oscillated between panic and arousal all night.

Of course he said yes, because that's what Alexa wanted. He told her the next night as they were finishing up their meal at a nice Italian place near the edge of campus. But he also had some concerns. "Will there be any ground rules?" He asked.

"Like what."

"I don't know." He looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. All the closest tables were engrossed in their own conversations. "Do I get right of refusal?"

Alexa nodded. "Of course. If you feel uncomfortable or get some weird vibe off a client you can call it off."

He was appalled. "Did you just say client?"

"Maybe trick is a better term?" She watched with amusement as his face turned crimson red. Their waitress dropped off the check and was about to say something but hustled away when she saw Kenny. It took him a minute to realize Alexa was toying with him. "Yeah," she said, finishing the last of her soda, "I'm just fucking with you."

"Someday I'll learn," he muttered as he left enough cash to cover the check and the tip. He looked across the table at her. "Walk you back to your dorm?" He offered.

On the walk back, she veered Kenny through a graveyard, saying it was a shortcut. The sun had set minutes before but they still had enough light to pick their way along the paths. There, deep in the middle of the graveyard, she sucked him off as he leaned against a huge headstone. When he was finished, she forced him onto the ground and straddled his face. The dry, dormant grass scratched the back of his neck as Alexa writhed above him. And, yes, her pubic hair was indeed dyed red.

Over two weeks went by before they got their first bite. In the meantime, he had his doubts but Alexa kept reassuring him her project was on track and that she was carefully baiting the water. She didn't want to be too pushy and scare potential clients away. Instead, she casually dropped little morsels and waited for them to come to her. Even then, she was demure and gave scant details, feeding them just enough scraps to whet their appetite. She knew she had one hooked when a normally reserved girl came to her room and asked explicit questions. The girl's eyes became bigger and bigger with each answer until she broke and asked if Alexa could set her up with Kenny.

Alexa told him all this while sitting on his lap one night and grinding her crotch against his. He was naked and she was fully clothed. "I've arranged for you two to meet Saturday night at a house party down on Oak Street." The pleasure he had been experiencing was offset suddenly by the sick churning of his stomach and his whole body stiffened. "Relax," she said, rolling her hips in slow, delicious circles. "I'll be there to introduce the two of you. You'll meet, say hi, and then you'll take her somewhere quiet where you'll shove your tongue into her cunt until she comes."

The feel of her body rubbing against his made him relax bit by bit until he began to thrust back. Their bodies rocked in time. Her beautiful blue eyes watched Kenny intently as his breath started catching in his throat. He reached between them and unsnapped her jeans but she shook her head. "I need you hungry and on you're A-game Saturday night. You're on a diet until then." She buried her head in his neck and continued dry humping him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa's hips grounded against Kenny in short, sharp, rapid thrusts, the intense friction building to a breaking point. His body trembled and tensed and he grunted with every thrust. Sudden warmth flooded his crotch as he came. Alexa drove on, trying in vain to reach orgasm but eventually slowing to a stop as he softened under her.

She stood up and fingered the wet spot on her jeans, satisfied. "I'm going back to my room to masturbate. Maybe this time I'll get my whole fist in. I'll see you Saturday night." Before he could say goodnight, she was gone. He spent the next hour touching things on his desk to ensure Alexa's safety.

By the weekend he was a nervous wreck and could hardly keep any food down. The anxiety of meeting someone new and the pressure he felt to perform was wreaking havoc on his body. On Saturday evening, Alexa found him curled up on his bed. She stroked his head and slowly coaxed him first to a sitting position, then to a standing position until she had him walking out the door. They held hands all the way there, his gripping hers the way a drowning man grips a lifeline. At the steps to the house, she pried her hand from his, smiled, and said, "Relax. You'll do great."

The party wasn't as crowded as he feared although it was relatively early. Alexa approached a conservatively dressed woman and introduced Kenny to Bayley. Her white blouse was buttoned all the way up to the top and her black knee-length skirt had nary a speck of lint on it. She was decently attractive in spite of the stern look on her face. They shook hands, which he found oddly formal for the circumstances. Alexa excused herself to go find a drink.

Bayley and Kenny looked at each other for a moment before they both turned away. He could see the embarrassment etched on her face and he knew exactly how she felt. Alexa caught his eye from across the room and she made a shooing motion with her hand. He swallowed hard and said, "Well, this has to be the most awkward introduction I've ever had." Bayley smiled briefly and her face softened. He leaned forward and said softly, "Maybe we should find someplace quiet to talk."

Bayley nodded and led on, threading their way through the gathering crowd and up the staircase. The second floor was nearly deserted and they managed to find a bathroom with a working lock on the door. Bayley leaned against the counter, her body rigid. He stood in front of her and a little off to the side. He held up his right hand for her to see, and then he slowly brought it down to her hip. She stiffened slightly at the touch but then relaxed.

"I'll stop any time you want - Just tell me," He said quietly. She nodded as he caressed her hip through her knit skirt. As she relaxed, his hand traveled down her leg and low across the front of her thigh. He stopped there, gathering her skirt in his fingers and slowly hiking it up until he touched skin.

Kenny watched her closely. She was very still, with her eyes closed and her breaths shallow, looking fragile and delicate. His palm pressed against her skin and he thought he heard the slightest hitch in her breath. With a slow, deliberate movement, he ran his hand around to her inner thigh and up. Her body rose with his hand until she was on her tip-toes and couldn't go any higher. She was biting her lip now and when his hand brushed over her panties, there was a sharp intake of breath.

With one finger, he lightly stroked her sex through the cotton material. He could feel her swell beneath his touch, the subtle ridges and valleys becoming more pronounced with each passing minute. Bayley lowered her body until her feet were flat on the floor, pressing her cunt into his hand. His touch grew bolder and her face grew flushed. A glow was starting to shine from within her, a luster that brought out her beauty.

She gripped the edge of the counter now, the muscles of her arms tightening in bands of pent up frustration. Kenny used all the skills Alexa had taught him. His fingers danced, drawing a low moan from her. The swell of her clit was pronounced and he strummed it rapidly. She bit back another moan and took in two great hitches of breath before the dam burst. He watched as the orgasm rolled through her and in that moment she was the most beautiful creature he had seen. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, her words barely audible. She started to smooth out her skirt but he turned her and backed her up to the wall opposite the counter. "What-," she began to ask but stopped when he crouched before her. He looked her in the eyes as he pushed her skirt up. Bayley watched wide-eyed as he kissed her mound through her panties. Her scent made him instantly hard, drawing his face into her sex. He hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband and pulled her panties off.

Blondish-brown pubic hair, thick and curly, greeted him. Swollen labia called to him. He kissed her and she shuddered. His tongue parted her with ease and he tasted her. He plunged in and left the world behind until the joyous sound of her orgasm filled his ears and brought him back to earth. He looked up and saw she was watching their reflection in the mirror. Her body sagged from the intense release, prompting him to halt.

She smiled tiredly at Kenny, her face glowing. Her lips brushed his cheek in thanks. After she was gone, he waited a few minutes and washed up.

When he returned to the party, he searched for Alexa but couldn't find her among the throngs of people now tightly packed in the living room. The noise of the crowd and the music assaulted his ears. The walls and ceiling suddenly pressed in and he broke out in a cold sweat, fear gripping his chest in a giant bear hug. There wasn't enough air in the room and panic washed over him. He staggered blindly through the crowd until he found the kitchen. Pushing through the group gathered around a keg, he stumbled out a door and onto the back porch. Only when the door was closed tightly behind him did his chest finally loosen.

Kenny sat on the railing with his back against the house, safely keeping the wall between him and the party, the chill December air discouraging most people, aside from a few hardy smokers, from using the back porch. By the time Alexa found him, his limbs were stiff with cold and his cheeks were raw. One look at his face and she understood immediately and retrieved their coats from inside. Not even his coat and her arm draped around him on the walk home could stop him from shivering.

Not a word was spoken as Alexa walked Kenny back to room, undressed him, and forced him into bed. Alexa turned out the light and after a brief rustling of clothing, she joined him under the covers. Her body pressed up against his back and her arms wrapped protectively around him. Little by little, his shakes subsided.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked when he was finally still.

"Which: Bayley or the crowd?"

He could feel her shrug against him. "Tell me about the crowd. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I've never had it so bad. I felt like I was drowning in air and I was going to die if I didn't get out of the house." A shudder ran through him as he spoke and Alexa hugged him tightly.

After several minutes she said, "I spoke with Bayley afterwards and she was one happy girl. It was almost as if she's a whole new person."

He nodded numbly. "That's nice. So, what's next?"

"We wait," she said. "Bayley will tell one of her close friends. Maybe not right away but I bet that after the New Year I'll be hearing from someone who wants to meet you and we'll take it from there." Kenny laid there, quiet, wondering if he could go through that again. He knew he could easily be with another girl but he didn't think he could go to another party. Alexa ran her hand lightly over his chest and abdomen. "Tell me about Bayley."

So he told her. And as the words tumbled out, Alexa's hand moved down to his crotch, her pulls becoming bolder as he became fully erect. She took him in her mouth as he described how beautiful Bayley looked when she first came and Alexa swallowed his seed when he told her how Bayley's thighs squeezed his head.

Alexa laid back and forced his head down between her legs. He teased and tortured her with his lips, tongue, and fingers, her orgasms becoming more and more frequent until they merged into one long, sustained orgasm. With tired arms, she pulled him up to her and rolled on her side. He wrapped an arm around her and they slept in peace.

Sometime later, Kenny dreamed Alexa was straddling him, facing away. She was rubbing the tip of his cock slowly back and forth along her slit until it slid slowly inside. Her hips moved slowly up and down, soft grunts punctuating every downward stroke. In his dream, he was immobile, unable to use his hands to clutch at her flesh. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stop her in order to protect her or to help her body move against his. Alexa leaned forward and raised her hips until just the tip of Kenny's cock remained inside her. Her body bounced lightly in short strokes, her cunt gripping the ridge of his head. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded his body.

Kenny awoke to find his tongue buried in Alexa's cunt and his cock buried in her mouth. Her body shuddered above his, driving her sex hard against his mouth. He came long and hard, his fingers digging into her buttocks. Moments later she came, his seed spilling from her mouth as she cried out, pooling on his stomach. Her body slipped off of his and they slept again.

In the grey dawn light, he awoke to find Alexa quietly getting dressed. "I had the most amazing dream," was all he could say. She smiled and kissed Kenny lightly on the lips. Her fingers toyed with the dried cum encrusting his stomach.

"I know," and she was gone.

Final exams consumed Kenny for the next week and a half and then came the two week holiday break. He didn't speak to Alexa during that time but they did text some, mostly just light banter about having to spend Christmas with their families. On New Year's Eve, he started to text "miss u" but deleted it without sending. He did miss her and he wanted more than anything to be with her but her words still rang in his head: _"I can't have a boyfriend"._

After almost three months of knowing her, he still didn't know the reason behind her declaration. He was afraid that if he brought it up, it might make her angry or scare her away. What he had with Alexa was still a relationship, albeit a twisted one, one he didn't want to risk by being overly forward or presumptuous.

Still, he couldn't stop thinking of her, wondering what she was doing right at that moment and practically pouncing on his phone every time a new text came in, hoping it was her and being crushed when it wasn't. He spent the holidays quieter than usual, even with a house full of relatives. In his mind, he was constantly replaying their last time together and the more he dwelled on it, the more uncertain he became.

Was it a dream or did Alexa really have sex with Kenny, however briefly? There was an unnatural clarity to all of the sights and sounds and sensations, almost as if they had been amplified. He couldn't trust his memories as his psyche had been significantly bruised earlier that evening by his panic attack. The sequence of events was disjointed in places the way dreams are but he could still feel clearly the way her cunt had enveloped his cock and the beautiful friction when she rode him. The intervening weeks had done nothing to make it fade the way dreams do.

The unceasing obsessing took a toll on Kenny and his thoughts started spiraling uncontrollably. He became desperate enough to take his anti-anxiety pills out of the medicine cabinet and hold the bottle in his hand for close to an hour, staring at it. He hated those pills as they made him see the world through a sort of veil and he always had the distinct feeling he was missing something. He never felt like he was all there when he was on his meds. What saved him in the end was when he thought of Alexa's eyes and a calming peace came over him. The pressure slowly lifted off his chest and he put the bottle back without taking one pill.

He finally received a short text from her just after midnight: _Happy new year._ Short and to the point, just like Alexa.

On his second night back at school, he was working the graveyard shift at the computer lab and since classes didn't start until the next day, he was the only one working. He surfed the web aimlessly, trying to ward off sleep. It was after two in the morning when Alexa came in wearing a black and white miniskirt and a black leather jacket. Fishnet stockings, black fingernail polish, heavy eyeliner, and dark red lipstick completed her outfit. Her hair was back to its original pink streaks. Whenever she moved, a dozen zippers on her jacket jangled softly.

"I'd like to apply for a job," she said as she leaned over the counter. Kenny smiled at her and handed her the form which she filled out in a matter of seconds. "How about an interview?" she asked as she gave back the application.

He shook his head. "Can't. I'm the only one working and I have to stay at the desk. You'll have to come back some other time."

"Ok then, let me back there, I want to sit with you."

"Sorry, you know the rules."

"Come on, there's only one fucking' guy here. Who's he going to tell? Let me back there and you can pretend to be training me on how to turn on a computer or something." He frowned at her, trying to think of a good reason not to. Alexa shrugged, sat up on the counter, swung her legs over and hopped down into the workstation before he could stop her. He shot a glance at the student sitting at the far side of the room but he hadn't noticed.

Alexa sat in a chair next to Kenny's and lazily spun back and forth. "How was your break?" she asked. "Did you miss me?"

He felt his ears burn. "It was alright and yes, I missed you."

"That's sweet. How much cunt did you eat?"

"I had none."

"Sounds kinky. Who was the nun?" He shook his head in mock frustration trying to mask the laughter he felt inside. Alexa leaned back in the chair. "When do you get off?" The question sounded mostly innocent.

"Not until six."

She frowned and looked around the lab. "I can see why you'd like working a shift like this, what with your condition and all." There was a bit of venom behind that last bit and it stung a little. Her face suddenly brightened. "Hey, it looks like we may have another client, a friend of Bayley's. I'll try to set it up where there aren't a whole lot of people so you won't, you know, freak out."

"I don't know," he said, "I'm not sure I want to."

"This is about helping you meet other women and sharing your gift with them. Don't you know how it made Bayley feel? She's still walking around a smile glued to her face and she has you to thank for it. Doesn't that make you feel good inside, knowing how you helped someone?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he admitted.

"Look, we're starting to build some buzz. We need to strike while the iron's hot. There's been a lot of talk about you being the mouth of the town.."

"Mouth of the town," Kenny repeated. He turned the phrase over and over in his head, liking it more each time. "Good one."

"Besides, didn't you like the post-game between us?" He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I know you enjoyed that. So, why not do it again?"

He could think of one big reason why he didn't want to but he was afraid to say it loud. Instead, he swallowed it down and said, "Alright, I'm in."

Her smile lit up her blue eyes. "Cool. Show me your right hand."

Slightly thrown by her sudden change in subject, he did as she asked, although in retrospect it was more of a command than a question. He held out his hand, his palm towards her. She leaned in, studying his hand closely before delicately folding in three of his fingers and his thumb until just his index finger was pointing up. She took his index finger her mouth, wetting it with her saliva.

Kenny watched, fascinated, as she slowly extracted his finger, her teeth dragging lightly over the whole length. With her hand, she guided his up under her skirt and his moistened finger slid easily into her. He could hear how wet she was and he could feel how hot she was. Alexa moved his hand back forth, silently masturbating for the next several minutes with a wicked grin on her face.

When Alexa finally withdrew his index, Kenny could see her juices glistening in the cold fluorescent lights. He started to bring it up to his mouth but she stopped his hand and sucked his finger into her mouth again. With great gusto, she fellated his finger in the same manner she had used on another part of his body. Kenny's cock strained against his black cargo pants as he watched his finger disappear and reappear between those red lips. With a smile and a light kiss, she let his hand fall into his lap.

The lone student had gathered his things and was approaching the counter. With his erection, Kenny was in no condition to stand but fortunately, Alexa jumped up and handed him his ID. "Thanks for coming in. Have a good night," she said pleasantly. He murmured a goodnight and left.

Alexa leaned back against the desk. "Now, when do you get off?" This time, the question was definitely loaded.

"Six," he teased, pretending to be clueless.

"No fucking imagination," she muttered, shaking her head. The next instant she was kneeling before him, unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper. As it turns out, it was only a matter of minutes before Kenny got off.

Alexa, on the other hand, got off repeatedly over the next hour. He had to admit; it was the best shift he had ever worked in his life.

Their second client was a redhead. They met at her apartment where she was waiting with Bayley. Bayley hugged Kenny tightly when they walked in and introduced him to her friend, Becky, who only managed a barely audible greeting. Becky took him to her bedroom while Bayley and Alexa talked in the living room.

Becky and he faced each other for several awkward moments in the darkness. She stood suddenly on her tiptoes and gave him a brief, nervous kiss before shoving him hard onto the bed. Quick as a cat, she was on Kenny, peppering his face and neck with hard kisses. He tried to slow her down and assume control but her movements were frantic and unpredictable. Before he knew it, she had his shirt off and was wriggling out of her clothes.

Becky crawled up his body and settled her crotch on his head. She grounded her sex against his mouth, the pressure so great it felt like Kenny's jaw was going to dislocate. In desperation, he tongued her clit hard and she came with a shudder, drenching him in her juices. He bathed her with long licks from the very bottom of her cunt up to the hard nub of her clit. Becky relaxed and gently rode his face to several more orgasms. When she was finished, she knelt beside him and licked his face.

"Can I touch you?" Becky asked meekly as Kenny stood by the bed tucking in his shirt. He nodded and she reached out with a tentative hand to feel his crotch. She rubbed and squeezed him for a minute before asking, "Can I see it?"

He shrugged and undid his pants, exposing himself. She stared at it, wide-eyed, and made several attempts to reach for it but always pulled her hand back. "Don't be afraid," he reassured her.

Becky steeled herself before taking him in her hand, running her fingers up and down the length before lingering for several minutes over the tip. Her thumb and forefinger rubbed the head, smearing the pre-cum and making it slick. She tugged on his cock, her pace increasing with each passing minute until her hand was a blur. Her head swayed towards him, her lips open and Kenny thought she was going to take him in her mouth. Instead, she gave him a firm squeeze and turned away to gather her jeans. He was so close to orgasm.

When they rejoined the others in the living room, Alexa and Kenny made their goodbyes. Becky whispered something to Bayley who raised her eyebrows in surprise. Bayley hugged him goodbye, this time pressing her thigh firmly against his crotch for several long seconds. As soon as the door was closed behind them, shrieks of laughter emanated from the apartment. Alexa nudged him and said, "You did that. You created that joy." He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide his erection. "Come on," Alexa said, "let's go back to your room and you can tell me all about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny and Alexa had a few more clients in January and February and by early March, they were averaging almost one a week. Each girl was different and each girl was special in their own way. Kenny's favorites were the introverts like Becky who couldn't speak in an audible voice or look him in the eye, but once they were alone transformed into a feral ball of lust. These encounters were exciting, unpredictable, terrifying, and draining. Their energy and enthusiasm was always matched and sometimes exceeded by Alexa, as if she was somehow competing against them.

Only once did he back out and that was because the girl was falling down drunk when they showed up at her place. Three days later, they met again and everything worked out great. By late March, Kenny had been with more girls than any guy he knew. Alexa's plan was working just like she planned: The girls were happy, he was meeting new people, and Alexa and Kenny both enjoyed what they had termed 'the debriefing.' The only problem was that although he enjoyed being with these girls, he began to feel hollow.

He wanted the emptiness to be filled by Alexa but, emotionally, she was still keeping him at arm's length. In the afterglow of her orgasms, her defenses would sometimes break down and she would let him in a little but those moments were rare and fleeting.

One spring day, they were deep in the bowels of the main library where he told her about the latest client. Without warning, two slick fingers were forced between his lips. The taste of her made him hard in an instant. Unable to control himself, Kenny dropped to his knees and lifted the hem of her dress. In his haste to remove her panties, he roughly tore them, making Alexa gasp. He pushed her dress further up and saw her nectar welling up along her slit.

When he parted her sex, a large drop slowly rolled down. When he plunged his tongue into her, she moaned and cradled his head, fiddling with his dark brown curls. When she came, she screamed quietly through pursed lips.

Kenny stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Their part of the library was as quiet as a tomb apart from Alexa's panting. She took a moment to look around to be sure they were still alone, and then reached out to squeeze the bulge in his pants as she kissed him. Squeezing turned to rubbing, rubbing turned to unfastening, unfastening turned to stroking. By the time the kiss ended, her hand was deep down the front of Kenny's briefs.

Alexa pushed his jeans and briefs down past his buttocks and let gravity pull them slowly to the floor. They both looked down and watched as she stroked him, the deep-red head of his cock appearing and disappearing in her pale fist. She kissed him again, her tongue probing his mouth before running lightly over his lips. She smiled and they both looked down again to see clear fluid seeping from the tip. There was now a quiet wet sound keeping time with each pass of her hand over the head. He swelled in her hand.

She knelt and kissed just the tip, rubbing the head lightly over her lips like an obscene lip gloss. Kenny shivered. Kiss followed kiss on his fleshy head, each kiss longer and more sensual than the last. He watched her make out with his cock - her eyes closed, her lips shiny with his precum, her tongue now integral to the kisses and wetting his head with her saliva - and a heaviness grew in his balls. She had not yet taken him in her mouth and he was close to coming.

As his body tensed, her kisses grew more frequent and more open mouth, teasing his orgasm to the surface. Occasionally the tip would slip into her mouth and her tongue would suckle. Alexa toyed with Kenny the way a cat toys with a mouse, making him tremble. When he was at the limit of self-control, she paused and looked up.

The pleading and desperation etched on his face made her smile. Her eyes locked on his as she slowly and deliberately kissed the tip. A tremor ran through Kenny. With the next kiss, her lips wrapped around the head and her tongue flickered. A second tremor ran through him. The light in her ocean blue eyes told Kenny how much she enjoyed inflicting this exquisite agony upon him. Alexa took him a little deeper and dragged her teeth gently over the ridge of the head, sending yet another tremor through his body.

His cock slowly reemerged until she was again kissing just the tip with slow, deliberate, and exaggerated motions. Her full lips opened wider and closed slower until the head of Kenny's cock rested on her lower lip pointing at her waiting, wanting mouth. Her tongue danced over him and he hissed through gritted teeth. His cock twitched and he saw his seed jet into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around him and sucked gently until he was spent. As she stood, she pulled up his pants, tucked him in, and zipped him up. Alexa gave a little shrug and practically skipped away. Kenny followed at a slightly slower pace.

They ended up at a nearby coffee shop. She ordered a herbal tea for her and a large orange juice for him. They were sat at a corner table looking out at the street while enjoying their drinks. Alexa sipped her tea and Kenny shook his head at her.

"What?"

"Our 'behavior' was a little too public and risky," he said.

"Perhaps, but didn't the risk add to the enjoyment?" she countered.

"Yes," he admitted reluctantly, "but we should have been more cautious. We could have been arrested."

"You were a willing participant," she observed. "You could have stopped."

He stared out at the people passing by on the sidewalk, mostly students laden with heavy backpacks. Could he have stopped? He thought back to the moment she stuck her fingers in his mouth and realized that, no, he wasn't able to. Once he had tasted her, he simply had to have more. Just thinking about it was making him hard again.

"You could have stopped, right?" she repeated. Alexa watched Kenny over the rim of her cup as she sipped and he could see she already knew the answer by the way her mouth was curling up at the corners. He shook his head in response and drank down the rest of his juice. "Yeah, I thought so. I've seen the way your eyes glaze over once you know you're going down on me. A part of you goes off to some faraway place until you're finished."

"So, does that make me an addict?"

"Yeah. And I guess that would make me your drug," she added with a devious grin.

He thought for a moment. Drug wasn't the word he would have used but it would do for now. "More like, you're my drug and my pusher."

Alexa's grin faded and an odd look came over her. Kenny couldn't tell if she was disturbed by his comment. He didn't think she knew either. He watched her bite her lip as she mulled it over before he said what had been weighing on him the past couple of months.

"I like being with you."

"No shit. I can tell by the way you come in my mouth." Two chairs away, a spoon clattered noisily to the table. The girl who dropped it was straining to watch us out of the corner of her eye. Alexa turned to the girl and confided, "You know how it is, when you're sucking a guy off and you can feel his body tense as he tries to hold back, and that moment, just as he explodes, you feel momentarily afraid that he'll never stop. With Kenny I never want it to stop. I want to drown in his seed. And his cock is so big I can barely wrap my lips around it." Alexa turned to him. "Kenny, show her how big your cock is." The girl gave a squeak, picked up her backpack, and hurried away.

"Why do you have to be mean like that?"

"Oh please," Alexa said rolling her eyes. "I did her a favor. She's hurrying back to her apartment or dorm and when she gets there she's going to lock her bedroom door, jump into bed, and jam as many fingers as possible up her tight little cunt. And as she's frigging herself to a glorious climax she'll be thinking about your big, fat cock and how it would feel in her mouth or maybe her cunt. Come to think of it, I also did you a favor."

He shifted nervously and leaned in, lowering his voice. "Anyways, what I mean is, I like being with you more than anyone else. I want to be with you, and only you."

Her blue eyes became hard ice in an instant. The dagger of her stare pierced him through the heart and he died a little inside. "I can't have a boyfriend," she recited her mantra.

"This is absurd. Considering our situation, we're practically boyfriend and girlfriend, just not in a traditional sense." Alexa glowered at Kenny from across the table. "Is it your parents? If so, I'm willing to meet them right now and you know how I am around new people."

"I'm not going to discuss it!" Her words had acquired a razor's edge and he knew her next words were going to cut him deeply. They sat in stony silence as she finished her tea. Alexa clanged her cup hard on the table, whispered, "Fuck you," and grabbed her backpack and stalked out.

He didn't bother to follow because he knew she didn't want to talk to him. He waited a few minutes before leaving, turning in the direction opposite of Alexa's. His insides were roiling with doubt and despair. Had eh ruined a good thing, something so strange and unique that if he told anyone they wouldn't believe him? Was the damage irreversible?

Alexa punished Kenny by not returning his calls and texts for almost a week. When she did finally contact him, she made no mention of what he had said. Instead, she had set him up with another client for the following Saturday. Alexa also told him she wouldn't be there as she had to go home for the weekend. He took it to mean she was still mad. The lead weight in his stomach grew heavier and sank lower. He wasn't interested in seeing a client but he really didn't have a choice. Alexa expected him to go and, of course, he always did what she said.

Promptly at nine, he put his game face on and knocked on the door of an off-campus apartment on the south side of town. The client, Zelina, had wavy, shoulder-length black hair, was very short and petite, and had large brown eyes. Grey sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt masked the shape of her body. Zelina smiled nervously, biting her lower lip, as she invited him in. He kicked off his shoes and followed her down a long narrow hallway to the living room furnished with the typical cheap rental unit furniture.

"Have a seat," she said pointing to the couch. "Would you like a drink?"

Normally, he would have declined but since he was in a sour mood, he figured a drink or two might help. "Yeah, sure."

Zelina stood on her tiptoes and looked in a kitchen cabinet. "Looks like we have tequila or tequila." She pulled out a bottle and held it up. "I recommend the tequila." She returned with the bottle, a couple of glasses, a small bowl of lemon wedges, and a salt shaker, and knelt at the coffee table opposite of Kenny. "Have you done tequila shots before?" He shook his head. "It's simple. Wet the back of your hand here," she licked the skin between her thumb and forefinger, "sprinkle on some salt, lick the salt off, throw the shot back and suck on the lemon." She did the last three in rapid succession. "The trick is to do it quickly."

He did as she showed him, although he was a bit clumsy at it. The tequila burned on the way down and ignited a fire in his belly. The alcohol itself tasted awful but since his taste buds were confused by the salty and sour flavors, it was not altogether unpleasant. Zelina moved onto the couch beside him and they spent the next half hour talking and doing a few more shots each. His thinking was starting to get fuzzy and he realized they were both laughing way too easily. He also discovered that they were holding hands, their fingers interlaced.

Kenny stopped laughing and so did Zelina. Suddenly she looked very serious and very kissable. They stared at each other, the moment frozen in time. He could feel the tug of gravity her mouth exerted on mine. He submitted to the pull and, at last, their lips met. She tasted like spring, of sunshine and flowers and new growth. Their arms were wrapped around each other and he pulled her sideways onto his lap. Her vibrant tongue tangoed slowly with his. The heat in Kenny's stomach was now matched by the ache of longing in his groin. Kisses crashed on top of kisses, some slow and tender, some sudden and violent, with the role of aggressor swapped repeatedly and freely. Eventually, a noise from the bedroom broke the kiss.

"Is someone here?"

"No," Zelina said, "my roommate's gone for the weekend. It must be the cat. I would introduce you but he's extremely territorial and vicious to new people."

He excused himself and used the bathroom. Kenny stared at his reflection for a long time, wanting this evening to last forever and wondering how to do it. His reflection had no answers. When he returned, over a dozen candles illuminated the living room. Blankets were spread out on the floor television with Zelina standing in the middle.

Wordlessly, she peeled off her sweats and the light of the flickering flames danced over her curves, accentuating the hills and deepening the valleys. Shadows hid her sex and the candlelight only offered brief hints when she turned. Kenny was mesmerized. She smiled and held out her arms, breaking the spell.

He reached out with a tentative hand to the swell of her breast. The nipple stiffened beneath his touch. His thumb swirled, caressing and teasing it to full height and freeing a soft mewing from Zelina. She knelt and lay back on the blanket. He followed, pulling his shirt off and lying next to her. While they kissed, his hand roamed her body, tracing her contours until delving into wet heat between her legs. Her thighs clamped hard around his hand, holding it there as she twisted beneath him.

Soon his mouth was exploring her, starting at her ears. There was a sudden and urgent need to taste every part of her body. Kenny forced himself to go slow, to relish each inch as he was afraid that once he had satisfied her, their evening together would end. He lingered at her breasts, the soft flesh filling his hands and his mouth, her nipples rigid and demanding attention. His kisses trailed down her belly and with each breath, her flesh rose to meet him. Pubic hair tickled Kenny's lips. He was almost to her secret place when he diverted his attention to her thigh, travelling down one leg and slowly back up the other.

Zelina was panting as he kissed up her inner thigh. Her smell was intoxicating, a siren song, an invitation to crash on her shore. He was dizzy with desire when his tongue first parted her and tasted her succulent nectar. He dove in and drowned in her sea, her distant cries encouraging him until her body thudded and quaked with an orgasm. He rested his head on her stomach and was sorry it was over so soon.

Hands tugged tenderly at Kenny's hair, pulling him up until their lips met again. She worked at his fly while they kissed, using her feet to push his jeans and briefs down until he was able to kick them off. His cock pulsated between them. He could feel the heat of her sex on his, the down of her pubic hair against his shaft. Zelina reached down and gripped him and her eyes widened in surprise. She lifted her head and peeked between them. All she said was, "Oh."

With her hand, she guided him to her cunt. The tip slipped in and a shudder ran through Kenny. After a moment's hesitation, he slid deliciously into her. A tight, velvet glove had a hold of him and the slightest movement sent jolts of pleasure down his shaft to his balls. They felt heavy and full, like ripe fruit about to burst.

He held still, vainly attempting to hold off his orgasm, but Zelina moved beneath them, driving him towards the cliff. With a groan, he pulled out in the nick of time and sudden, slick heat pooled between them. When he was finished, he retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled as he cleaned her up. "That was rather quick."

Zelina propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Kenny cleaned himself. "Was that your first time?" He nodded. "Then it's not surprising. I mean, I didn't give you much of a chance. I got caught up in the moment and took it too fast. I didn't mean for us to fuck just then."

"Sorry," he said again.

"Stop saying that," she chided. "You did nothing you have to apologize for."

"Do you want me to leave now?"

"God, no! I want you to stay. We're not done yet."

He watched her walk down the hall towards the bedroom. She was back in less than a minute with a small box in her hand which she tossed on the coffee table. She knelt in front of him, looked him over and gently pushed him onto his back.

"The second time you'll last much longer. Now lie back and enjoy," she said as she laid next to him.

She kissed him deep and long as her hand played over his chest and stomach. One leg draped over his thigh, forcing his legs slightly apart. Her touch moved lower, tracing an outline on his abdomen of his semi-hard cock. A fingertip dragged lightly down his shaft, flooding his body with electricity. Zelina looked down and watched as he became more erect under the gentle touch of her thumb and forefinger sliding up and down the length of his cock.

Maneuvering between his legs, she kissed the base of the shaft. Kenny's cock twitched sharply as her tongue slid up the underside of the head. She smiled and took him in her mouth. He swelled even more until her lips stretched around his girth. When she was satisfied, she sat up and pulled a condom out of the box.

Zelina rolled it down his cock and straddled him. Reaching down, she rubbed the head in small circles against her cunt until her eyes rolled back into her head. Her weight settled on him and Kenny slid in up to the hilt. With the condom, the sensation was slightly muted but still intense. She rode him, slowly and confidently, her body moving in the fluid dance of sex. When he finished, she sank slowly to the floor.

He pulled the condom off and covered them with a blanket. The rest of the night, Kenny and Zelina alternated between resting and fucking until the supply of condoms was exhausted. When those were gone, they used their mouths and hands until the gray morning light crawled in through the window. Eventually, they slept on the floor.

He dreamed he was lying with Zelina in his arms and he opened his eyes to find Alexa standing over him, glaring at him. Kenny jerked awake to a sunlit living room. Zelina smiled wearily up at him and kissed his sore lips. She stood and pulled him to the bathroom.

They showered, taking their time to wash and massage each other's achy body under the hot spray. Unable to contain themselves, they fucked up against the tile wall as the water changed from hot to warm to cool to cold. He was shivering as Zelina finished him off with well-soaped hands. By the time he left, every part of him felt raw. For once, he was glad Alexa wasn't around for a post-game encounter.

He didn't see or hear from Alexa for another two weeks. Normally this would have sunk him emotionally, but he was initially buoyed by his night with Zelina. He was dying to talk to her but, once again, he didn't have her number or last name. Whenever possible, he took detours through her neighborhood but never spotted her. He suspected that the apartment they used was borrowed from one of her friends. He wasn't even sure Zelina was her real name.

Whenever he thought of Alexa, though, he fell into a sour mood. It was odd that someone who initially made him so happy was now the root of his pain. Her silence cut Kenny deeply and he eventually came to the conclusion it had to end. That was it, he was done. He sent a text to Alexa telling her he quit or was retiring or whatever she wanted to call it because he was through. Kenny couldn't do it anymore.

A few days later, Alexa showed up at the computing lab, stomping past the long line of students waiting for a computer. End of semester projects were coming due and finals were just around the corner so the lab was packed. Alexa looked pale and tired and agitated.

"Can I talk to you?"

Kenny told a coworker he was taking his break and led Alexa to the conference room. She was wearing a very similar outfit to the first time they met. Black leather shorts that exposed a lot of her behind, a black crop top with a white outline, and black leather combat boots. She also was caked with dark mascara, and had on black lipstick, along with her hair being streaked with black and being put up in pigtails. It was a very doom and gloom outfit. A drastic change from her previous bright and stand out colors. "How have you been?" He asked her.

His question must have caught her off guard because she looked surprised and a little confused. "Okay, I guess. You?" He shrugged. She went on. "This might be the last chance I get to see you, you know, this semester. Sorry I've been such a bitch, it's not fair to you." She was silent for a long time before she asked, "How did it go with Zelina?"


	5. Chapter 5

That was the question Kenny was dreading most. He didn't want to lie to Alexa, but he didn't want to tell the truth either. At least, not the whole truth. "It went pretty well. She seemed happy when I left." Alexa nodded thoughtfully. Finally he asked, "Do you want to hear about it?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She frowned at the floor. "You really want to quit?"

"This whole thing has grown out of control. I can't do it anymore. It's not what I want."

Alexa nodded but didn't argue with Kenny like he had expected. "I guess that's that." She grew quiet, as if having an internal debate, before she asked, "How long is your break?"

"At least another ten minutes. Why?"

"I was thinking we could have one last time together before the school year ended. What do you say?"

He thought of Zelina and his immediate thought was, no. But then he realized that for the first time Alexa was asking him, not telling him, and he glimpsed a hint of pleading in her eyes so he relented. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

She gave a weak smile and sat on the edge of the table. "Let's do what you want."

Another first. He stepped between her legs and slipped his hand inside her shorts and wasn't surprised to find she wasn't wearing panties. She was swollen and wet and ready, as if she had been working herself over just before she got to the lab. Alexa undid Kenny's pants and pushed them down. He expected she was going to give him a blowjob or handjob but instead she scooted to the edge of the table, slipped down her shorts, grabbed his cock, and rubbed it against her wet slit. After some initial resistance, he eased in. Just like that, Kenny was fucking Alexa Bliss and it was then that he realized; nothing bad was going to happen to her. It was incredibly liberating to let go of the irrational fear.

She was tight. Incredibly tight. Alexa laid back and fingered her clit. He watched his cock sink into her swollen sex. It reappeared, wet and shiny, stretching and pulling her nether lips. He paused with the tip barely inside her and held it there. Her strumming fingers flashed over her clit. When he couldn't wait any longer, he plunged back into her.

All those months of frustration, he poured into fucking her, channeling it through his cock. Alexa fucked Kenny back with equal abandon, her feet spurring him on, her fingers flying, her cunt squeezing and convulsing. She sat up suddenly and climbed onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist, and repeatedly bouncing on his cock.

Kenny grabbed her bubbly ass with both hands to support her and marveled for a moment how light she was. Alexa hungrily met every one of his thrusts, her breath hitching with every stroke, until he grunted, "I'm going to come."

"Then do it," she hissed through clenched teeth. Her body moved desperately against his and their rhythm became fractured and erratic as he erupted. He stumbled back against the wall and waited as her bobbing slowed to a stop.

She slipped off and put her shorts back on while he dressed. "Goodbye, Kenny," she said a bit sadly, turning away quickly towards the exit. Before he could call to her, she was gone.

Kenny didn't hear from Alexa until the end of July. He was living at his parents' for the summer and received a small padded envelope in the mail. Inside was a USB stick and a brief note from Alexa:

 _Kenny- There's a video message for you on the stick. The video is for you and only you and it requires a password for you to access. The password is a simple one-syllable word I taught you this past year. -N_

In the relative seclusion of his room, Kenny plugged the USB stick into his laptop. When the dialogue box appeared asking for the password, he hesitated momentarily before typing in: cunt. The video player started up and there was Alexa looking out at him from his screen. He couldn't help but smile when he saw those blue eyes but the smile was short-lived as he noticed Alexa was pale and drawn, she wasn't wearing any makeup, and her hair was now plain blonde with no colorful streaks. The wall behind her bed was plain white with no decorations. The vibe was definitely institutional. Frowning, he clicked play.

 _"Hi, Kenny. There's no easy way to say this, so here it is: The reason you've received this video is that I am dead."_

Kenny's vision darkened. The walls and ceiling closed in on him. He forced himself to take deep slow breaths until the pressure lifted. On-screen, Alexa was blinking back tears and looking away from the camera. After a minute, she took a shaky breath and went on.

 _"There's so much I want to tell you and there's so much I need to tell you. I owe you the truth and more._

 _"I have a type of brain tumor known as a glioblastoma multiforme that is rather malignant and was rather advanced when it was found over a year ago. The location of the tumor made surgical treatment impossible. I did have radiative therapy but it was ineffective. Even if that did work, it was only going to buy me a few extra months. The prognosis was grim: Most people in my condition die within six months; a small percentage make it to twelve. I'm on month fourteen and counting so I feel like I've won some sort of cosmic sweepstakes."_

 _"After I was diagnosed I had a choice. I could either spend my remaining time at home with my family, enduring countless trips to the hospital for treatment that might buy me a short amount of time or I could go back to school and try and live a normal life."_

 _"I chose life. I was nineteen and I wanted to be normal or, at least, pretend to be for the little time I had left._

 _"Knowing when I was going to die changed me. I saw how much pain my condition was causing my family and I wanted to spare others from ever feeling that, so I decided I wouldn't let anyone new get close to me. Turns out, that wasn't so easy._

 _"I also began experiencing all these dark urges. I didn't want to get involved with anyone but I began to have sexual cravings. I was able to resist them for a while but then they overwhelmed me. They still do but now I don't have the strength to act on them."_

Kenny noticed as she spoke, her left eyelid was blinking slightly slower than her right. There was also a slurring of her words but he didn't know if that was from the tumor or possibly from medication.

 _"Maybe I was feeling lonely. Maybe it was the fact that you treated me decently in spite of my very whoreish and seductive appearance. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was chemistry. Maybe it was everything. Maybe it was nothing. Whatever it was, when I caught you checking out my body, I had the undeniable urge to suck your cock. I figured I would jump you, have a good time and we would go our separate ways. But you really surprised me. I tried to forget about you afterwards but it was impossible. You once called me your drug. Well, you were my drug and I was hooked after only one time."_

 _"Despite my vow I went back to see if you were really that special. You were. God help me, I was falling for you but I still didn't want you to fall for me. That's why I treated you like shit. Since I couldn't stay away from you, I hoped I could drive you away. And while a little piece of me died every time I mistreated you, I simply can't imagine how I made you feel. For that I am truly sorry."_

 _"My fucking project was a ploy for you to see there are better people out there than me. I was careful to set you up with girls I knew you would like and who would treat you well. With each new girl I was afraid you would leave me, but you proved to be loyal to a fault and that made me love you even more."_

 _"Kenny, I love you. I think you love me, too, or at least, you once loved me. I'm sorry I never got to hear you say it."_

"I love you, Alexa," Kenny said to the screen. Alexa started to say something but stumbled over her words and started swearing. She got stuck on the word fuck, repeating it over and over for more than a minute before there was a break in the video. When the video resumed, night had fallen in Alexa's room.

 _"The seizures are growing more frequent and getting worse. I have headaches and I'm so tired all time. All I want to do is sleep. My short-term memory doesn't work so well nowadays so I had to go back and watch what I had recorded."_

 _"So, I wanted you and I didn't want to hurt you, but I did hurt you. That day in the coffee shop you were incredibly brave in trying to tell me how you felt. In my panic, I lashed out and I'm afraid I may have permanently damaged our relationship. The next several weeks were especially bad for seizures and tremors. I ignored your calls and texts because I couldn't think coherently and I didn't want you to see me like that."_

 _"When I felt better, I went to the computing center, saw the pain etched on your face, and I knew I had finally succeeded in driving you away. I couldn't let you go, though, and I had to have you one last time. Maybe a more accurate way to say it would be 'one first time.' Despite all my blunt talk about sex, I was no more experienced than you, in anything. I learned as I went along, just like you. In the end, you were my first and my last. You were my only."_

Alexa's head began jerking slightly to the side, her eyes unfocused. The jerking continued unabated until the video cut to a sunlit room. Now there was a soft beeping of a monitor in the background. Alexa's left eye was filled with blood and the pupil fixed and dilated.

 _"There's so much I want to say but I don't have time for. I'm afraid if I don't wrap this up soon I won't be able to edit it and then you'll have to watch long stretches of me swearing and twitching."_

 _"I wish I had done so much differently. I should have treated you better. I should have loved you openly and, if you loved me in return, I should have spent every possible moment with you. My intentions were to fully live what remained of my life and I failed in the worst possible way. I denied you. I denied love. I denied life."_

Tears brimmed in her eyes once more. Several minutes passed before she composed herself.

 _"This is my last will and testament to you, Kenny. I want you to find love and happiness. I know I can't guarantee it but I might be able to give you a push in the right direction. Zelina told me about that night so I know how it touched her. You two shared a beautiful moment and I have to admit I'm jealous. Promise me you'll see her again, if only just to talk with her. She'll be living at this address in the fall so she should be easy to find."_

Zelina's name and address appeared on the screen.

 _"Find her, talk to her, and see where it goes from there. Maybe you're right for each other. Maybe not. But you have to find out."_

 _"I don't know what lies ahead for me besides death. Even though I've spent the past year mentally preparing I'm suddenly scared. Death is a chasm bigger than the Grand Canyon but instead of being filled with beauty, it's filled only with darkness. Death is a black void stretching out before me. I'm at the edge now and about to step off into the abyss. Will there be a bottom? Will there be another side?"_

 _"Is there a soul after Death? I certainly hope so because I want to keep watch over you. If I can, I'll come back and haunt you, but in a nice way. I'll come to you in your dreams and fuck your brains out. I swear I will."_

Her lower lip was trembling now. With a shaky voice she finished with, _"Goodbye, Kenny. I love you."_

The video ended. Kenny closed the lid of the laptop, pulled the USB stick out, and hugged it to his chest. He curled up on his bed and wept for a very long time.

At the end of August, he was back on campus sitting on a low brick wall outside a modest apartment building. It was only ten in the morning but the sun was already beating down and baking the pavement. He sat in the shade of a maple tree and waited. Eventually, Zelina emerged from the building wearing a white t-shirt and bright orange shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her summer tan gave her a healthy glow. She was as lovely as he remembered.

When she saw Kenny, she did a double take and a smile broke out on her face. "Hey, Kenny. Good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, actually." Her smile grew. "Do you have a minute? I need to tell you something." She sat next to him on the wall, her thigh lightly touching his.

"I don't know if you heard but Alexa passed away this summer."

Zelina's face clouded and she nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. Brain tumor."

"How well did you know her?"

"I guess about as well as anybody did, outside of her family. We lived together the past two years. She was my best friend."

He blinked in surprise and took a moment to digest that. "You were best friends and lived together at Mary Hall?"

"Our first year, yeah. That's how we met. We rented an apartment last year. That's where you and I met."

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about how much he didn't know about Alexa. Finally he said, "Alexa told me she lived at Mother Mary."

"Um, yeah, that was so that guys couldn't find her after, you know."

"Were there many guys?" He asked quietly.

Zelina shook her head emphatically. "No, only you. It's funny: She claimed she wanted to sleep around a bit but she never did. Meeting you screwed that up, but in a good way. How did you hear about Alexa's passing?"

He stared down at his hands, shook his head, and sighed. "She sent me a video."

"She wanted to write you but couldn't hold a pen. I offered to write it for her, like dictation, but she said it was only for you." Zelina hooked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "So I suggested she record a video. Alexa liked the idea that she could speak directly to you but hated that you would be able to see what she was going through."

"Actually, seeing that made me understand where she was coming from," he admitted. "It somehow made it more real. Were you with her at the end?"

Zelina nodded. "I saw her about a week before she died. It was so hard saying goodbye to her, not knowing if I was going to see her again."

He asked the question that had been gnawing at him the past couple of weeks. "The Alexa in the video seemed very different from the Alexa I knew. Which one is the real her?"

Zelina exhaled slowly and looked around. "I would have to say both complete the picture. The Alexa you saw in the video is likely the Alexis I knew our first year at school. She was funny and smart but modest and reserved when it came to guys. Alexis was interested in guys and guys were interested in her but she never dated or hooked up with anyone. That spring she started getting these blinding headaches and would have fits of swearing, as if she had developed Tourette's. That's when the tumor was found. She also became very impulsive. When Alexa came back the following fall, she was a different person, much more grim."

"Knowing you're going to die soon will do that to a person," He offered.

"True, but it was more than that. I honestly think the tumor pressing on her brain changed her personality. She said horrible and wildly inappropriate things at times. She would randomly dye the ends of her hair and changed how she dressed. I was afraid she was becoming more violent and bent on self-destruction. I personally believe that belly piercing of hers came to be from her new found impulsiveness as it wasn't there before." Zelina paused and shook her head. "I feared I was going to lose her even before she died. But then the most amazing thing happened." Zelina looked at Kenny and smiled. "She met you and that somehow righted her ship. The old Alexis would come out after she had seen you and when she talked about you."

"How much did she tell you?"

"A lot. She told me about how you're quiet, caring, considerate, and intelligent, and about your anxiety issues." Zelina paused and blushed. "Alexa also told me about what you did together. I had a boyfriend I was sleeping with but we didn't do anything like you and Alexa did. I was a bit green with envy of you two."

His anxiety cranked up another notch and part of his mind began counting sidewalk panels. "Did she tell you everything? Did she tell you about her project to get me out into the world?"

"Yeah. Alexa ran the idea by me first but I thought it was ridiculous and risky. I tried to talk her out of it but it was no use. That whole thing was so unlike her, I sometimes wonder if that also was the tumor."

They sat for a minute in silence. "So, you know I was a gigolo."

"No, you weren't. You're a nice guy who did what Alexa told him."

Another question gnawed on his conscience. "How did you become a client?"

Zelina raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "My boyfriend dumped me in February. He said I was getting too clingy and too fat. Turns out he had been cheating on me with some skinny sorority girl for a few weeks before he got up the nerve to break up with me. The punch line is that she dumped him a month later. Then he started coming around, trying to patch things up but I refused. By spring, though, my resolve was almost gone and I asked Alexa what I should do. She told me I should spend an evening with you and then I would know how much of a louse my ex is."

"Alexa told you to have sex with me?"

"No. That was something that just happened. Alexa wanted me to see what it could be like to spend time with someone who was gentle and caring. I was so nervous at first I didn't want to do anything. But sitting and talking with you was great and then we spent that hour simply kissing. By then I knew I wanted to experience more of you and you were so tender and loving when we were on the floor. I couldn't help myself. I had to have you."

"Was she there that night? I dreamt she was watching us sleep."

"No, she had a really bad episode earlier that week and was back home being cared for by her parents."

Silence fell over us as waves of heat radiated from every direction. There was so much Kenny wanted to ask Zelina, he didn't know where to begin. It was evident it would take time to hear the full story about Alexa. He took seven deep breaths and plunged in. "Listen, I don't want to keep you from wherever you're going but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me some time."

Zelina smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, dinner maybe, perhaps this weekend."

"Tell you what. I'm on my way to buy my textbooks. If you don't have plans, why don't you come with me. We can go to lunch afterwards, and then..." She let the sentence trail off.

"And then what?"

She shrugged. "Then we'll see."

That was a year and a half ago. Zelina and Kenny have been living together for the past year and are graduating this spring. Zelina's been accepted at State for their Veterinarian Medicine program and Kenny has a job lined up with their Computing Resources Department. They were planning on getting married next summer. Kenny couldn't have been happier.

Alexa had stayed with him, haunting his memories. She did come to him in his dreams once and did as she promised. When he awoke, he was making love to Zelina. He didn't know if that really was Alexa's ghost or just the memory of her, but quite frankly, it didn't matter to him.

All Kenny Omega knew was that he owed Alexa Bliss. He owed her everything.


End file.
